One Night
by brezzybrez
Summary: full summary inside. please look if interested. Oneshot. KaiXoc


**One Night**

**Summary: Kai and Serena (my character from The Four Guardians) go training together up in the mountains. One night, they get stuck in a storm and find shelter in a cabin. That one night in the cabin, Kai find himself express his love towards Serena.**

**Warning: A little bit of mature content ahead; so if you don't like it, please turn away.**

**This is Dedicated to _storms-winter_ for help me out and being a loyal reviewer.**

Neither knew how they came to the understanding, let alone the agreed decision to take time away from the others and train together, yet it happened, and soon, the two captains of the two teams, the Bladebreakers, and the Guardians Spirits, found themselves trekking through the wilderness of Beijing, deep into the mountains to a location, a small cabin Cathleen had told them about.

In silence, the two walked through the random trails that Serena picked out delicately, going along, each deep in their own thoughts, each covertly glancing at the other, before focusing ahead once again. Finally, the blue-eyed girl paused in a selected spot, glancing around carelessly as she dropped her bag lightly onto the ground by a fallen tree. "This is far enough." Serena looked over her shoulder to where Kai stood searching the area with his dark eyes. She turned away again as his gaze swung to her. "We'll train here. We aren't far from the cabin."

Kai nodded once in understanding, letting his bag slide from his shoulders. "Let's get started then." He muttered taking out Dranzer.

Serena also took out Ceres, glancing at the bitchip as it glowed briefly, she hesitated for a second, then steeled herself, and abruptly walked into the trees. "See you later Kai."

He watched her go without saying anything, and feeling a twist in his chest. Pain. Pain of hurt from her always going and leaving him. He shook his head annoyed with himself, why was he always acting like this around her? He was supposed to be the unfeeling bastard (as Tyson so nicely called him at times) of the century. Why had he fallen for her? Sighing softly he slumped letting the vulnerability he let no one see overcome him for a moment. He still had to tell her of his feelings for her...somehow. He had no idea of what he was supposed to do...to say to her, to make her understand...

Staring ahead his eyes reflected some of the small emotions that were within him sneak into the crimson orbs. Uncertainty, loneliness, affection. And he couldn't forget that if he did that, he was bound to face the ultimate thing he would never survive...rejection. Kai snapped Dranzer into his launcher and released the blade with a vicious pull of his arm. _How am I supposed to tell how I feel about her? I can't keep this in for much longer. _He thought frowning to himself. _Better not think about it...bloody hormones..._

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai commanded turning his thoughts to what he had originally come up here to do.

Train.

* * *

Serena was practicing her techniques, perfecting them...or trying to. So couldn't concentrate, not without problems, as her thoughts kept wandering. 

_I can't concentrate._ She finally gave up with disgust at herself, catching her blade. _Kai's face keeps coming up in my head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come up here with him..._

She paused and looked at her blade once more sighing to herself. _But when I'm with him..._ her eyes took on a sad lonely cast, mirroring the broken pieces of her soul. _I feel safe with him...I don't understand why..._

She heard thunder in the distance and looked up to the sky instantly, where dark clouds had gathered steadily within the time as she trained unaware. Frowning slightly she began to move back to where she had left Kai. _Looks like it's getting ready to rain._ She thought. _I better get Kai.

* * *

_

Kai heard the thunder and scowled to himself glancing up. _Just great._ He thought annoyed. _I can't finish now..._ He looked to the damage he had inflicted to the surrounding area around him, and felt mildly satisfied that he had at least been able to accomplish something.

Drops of rain began to fall slowly from the air as he caught his blade.

"Kai!"

He turned and saw Serena walking towards him calmly through the bush, she halted to grab her bag and cocked a brow inquiringly while glancing around. "You roasted this place." She commented lightly. Kai shrugged taking up his own bag. "Not really."

"The storms getting close." Serena observed glancing to the sky again as thunder rumbled louder this time. "We should head to the cabin before we get caught in it."

"Hn." Kai answered in agreement. They started walking towards the cabin, Kai allowing Serena to lead once again, when the rain began to fall harder, becoming quickly a downpour.

"Great." Muttered Serena scowling as she quickly got drentched, causing her cloths to stick to her. "Come on, we better hurry before we catch a cold."

They picked up the pace until they were running through the forest until they got to the cabin. With a flick of her wrist, Serena unlocked the door, pushing through the door, and let Kai in behind her. Glancing around, she found the cabin was still neat as it had been left, except a bit chilly with the whether, and lack of fire.

"We'll need to have a shower..." she mumbled out loud, picking at her clothes, which were firmly stuck to her like a second skin. She didn't realize her actions drew Kai's gaze, and made him watch her attentively, going over the way her curves stood out. But he looked away quickly when she glanced at him, feeling a small unwanted blush cross his cheeks at almost being caught. "Do you want to go first?" She asked.

"You go ." Kai muttered still not looking at her.

Serena hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right..." She replied as she walked to the bathroom. But she paused as he quietly spoke her name. "Serena."

"Yes?"

"How many rooms does this place have?" Kai looked around searching for more rooms, but found little to none, other than the one he saw off to the right, and the bathroom next to it, where she stood. Serena bit the inside of her lip her thoughts suddenly worried. "There's only the bathroom and this room. Sorry. I guess I should have told you earlier." She muttered before she ducked into the bathroom.

Kai closed his eyes at the deeper meaning he got behind it. _Great, I'll be sharing a room with her then..._ Uneasily he shifted, noticing the chill in the cabin. _Will I be able to control my lust for her?_ He thought worried as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Shaking his head helplessly he went to the fireplace.

* * *

In the shower, Serena let the warm water hit her, taking away the chill. Then abruptly her mind wandered, wondering out of the blue, if Kai's embrace was just as warm as the heat of the water. She found herself blushing because of it, and hastily shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, only to find an...unpleasant surprise. 

_I forgot to bring in my bag with me._ She thought eyes widening as she wrapped a towel around her. _Which means I'm going to have to go out there like this._ She groaned softly to herself, before gingerly stepping to the door.

She opened the door slowly, trying to hide herself, as a blush formed across her cheeks. "Um…Kai? Can you turn around for a minute?"

Kai turn around to look at her, his eyes widened and cheeks flare up. "Sure..." He said in an uneasy voice, turning back around. He had to keep his eyes under control, and finally forced them shut, only opening them after he heard the door to the bedroom shutting. "I'm going to take my shower now." He muttered as he grabbed his bag, and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

He couldn't believe the sight in front of him just now. All he saw her in was a towel and that had unfortunately...aroused him greatly. Kai stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

He let the water hit him, washing away the cold. The water washed the shark fins away making him look vulnerable then before. He closed his eyes at the water running over his face, before he looked down, down at the scars that covered his body. _I wonder if Serena has scars like this_...

He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower slowly, drying himself off before changing. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Shaking his damp hair he walked out into the living room. He saw the bedroom door open, and peered in, finding Serena, clad in a blue tank top and what looked like grey trackpants, perched on the bed, by the fireplace, holding her hands to it, enjoying the warmth. Looking further around he also saw two sleeping bags lain out on the bed.

"Thank you for lighting a fire." She suddenly murmured, still gazing into the flames, entranced by it. The light played over her features, softening them, and drawing him closer. Slowly, Kai walked over to her and knelt in front of her. Her gaze moved to him, and she stared at him with wide questioning, and shining eyes. Staring at her, he lifted his hand to her cheek and touched it, a bare graze.

"Kai…" she whispered. Unconsciously, she moved her hand to his and nuzzled his hand. He cupped her face gently, staring at her as she closed her eyes leaning into his callused palm. Taking a small breath to steady himself Kai spoke in a quite, rushed tone. "I…I have something important to tell you." Serena opened her eyes and gazed deep into his, searching. His eyes were clouded over with emotion. A rare sight for Kai. She guessed what that emotion was, and her eyes softened.

"You don't have to say anything." She whispered as she brought a finger to his lips, touching softly.

"But…" Kai began.

She leaned forwards suddenly surprising him, and his eyes widened at the brush of her soft lips against his. She pulled back lowering her eyes, glancing at him shyly as a blush entered her cheeks. "Will that answer your question Kai?"

Kai's eyes stared at her stunned, before he abruptly pulled her against him, and kissed deeply, bringing their bodies together. She allowed it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved up and pushed them both back onto the bed, still kissing. Trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw he nuzzled her throat making her purr and a soft smile curved her lips. Pausing he pressed a chaste kiss against her neck, feeling her pulse beat faster under his mouth, and smirked to himself in satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her firmly as they lay on the bed, between the sleeping bags, and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent.

Serena turned her face slightly, still flushed and sought his gaze with a shy questioning look. Staring into the ice blue depths of her gaze he found himself drowning in the shining emotions that flickered into them, making him lean in and kiss her once more, light and chaste at first, then deepening, and becoming more passionate as she responded instantly, pressing against him. "Kai..." she moaned softly into his mouth and writhed as his hands stroked over her body slowly and one hand slipped under her shirt smoothing circles over her silky soft skin. He pulled back after a moment due to lack of oxygen, but continued to move his hands over her body, and pressed kisses over her pale throat and lower, delighting in hearing the soft noises that escaped her. Lifting his head again, he placed another kiss upon her lips, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you Serena Lin." He muttered, finally able to voice the words that he had been feeling for so long to the girl...no...woman he had fallen for upon coming to Beijing.

Serena's eyes lit up, the shadows that were always present from her past chased away as she felt the flicker of her soul's flame warm to his statement. A small, genuine smile started to curve her lips upwards, transforming her usual cool exterior to someone filled with joy, and love, as she kissed him. "Wu ai ni Kai Hiwatari." She whispered to him softly wrapping her arms around him as he pressed her back into the sleeping bags, becoming lost in each other as the fire crackled in the fireplace, the storm blew over, and the night continued on.

* * *

i know it's was a little early for this one-shot., but it kept popping up in my head. well anyways, you guys know what to do. 


End file.
